


I don't want to forget

by Ilishaa



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Lots of Crying, Lots of kissing, Lucid Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilishaa/pseuds/Ilishaa
Summary: In which Kanghyun meets his ex-boyfriend again after 5 years./Pardon me, I am not good at summaries
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun
Kudos: 5





	I don't want to forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work but I hope it's decent enough. Hope you enjoy!

Kanghyun stood in his place, stunned by what he saw in front of him.

He feels like the time has stopped and only his mind is still moving forward.

Yonghoon

Standing in front of him. Still as handsome as their first meet. Still as handsome as the last time they meet too, the day they broke up. 5 years ago. Never in his life after they broke up that Kanghyun didn't miss him. He always did. But at the same time he can't do anything about it. The break-up was a request from Yonghoon's parents after all.

* * *

_"Hyungu" Yonghon called him, a sense of hesitation hinted at his voice._

_"What's wrong?" kanghyun looked up to him, before continuing to take another bite of his food._

_"My parents told me to marry" Hyungu stills, taking a moment to process the information._

_"With.. who?" He asked mindlessly, fists clenching under the table, head hung low, trying not to show too much emotions._

_"I'm sorry" is all he got from Yonghoon._

_"I asked, with who?" He asked again, trying to control his voice so he wouldn't end up getting angry at his lover. "My parents' friend's daughter. A set up marriage" Yonghoon had his eyes set on the table as well. He doesn't want to stop their relationship, but at the same time he can't just turn down his parents request. He had never openly said about their relationship as well, nor had Hyungu._

_"I see" Kanghyun wanted to say more but he can't. He feels that his voice is creaking already so he just stopped at that. Kanghyun knows, maybe they both know. From the start, he already knows that this relationship will eventually end. In fact, he is quite surprised that their relationship lasted this long._

_It was all started by his admiration for Yonghoon who was his senior at college. He didn't even think that he could date Yonghoon. Until that one night where he and Yonghoon accidentally met at a café, and that's where it all started. It had been at least 4 years since Yonghoon asked him out during one of their casual café dates. KangHyun was really surprised but accepted the confession. Now they are living together in an apartment._

_"When will you go back home? I'll help you pack your things" Kanghyun said after what felt like an eternity filled with awkward silence. They had finished their food as well._

_"Probably in a week?" Yonghoon said again. A bit uncertain of his own words. "Okay then. I'll help you pack up starting from tomorrow" Kanghyun said again before going up and taking their plates and washing them._

_By the time he was almost done, he felt a hand crept up his waist and a body heat surrounding him. "I'm sorry" he heard Yonghoon whispers. It pained him. That they are both hurting like this. He quickly dried his hands with the towel before turning himself to face Yonghoon. "It's okay. It's partially my fault too" Kanghyun said before hugging Yonghoon tightly. "So.. one week," Kanghyun said, pulling out from the hug so he could admire Yonghoon's face. "Yeah.. one week. Wanna go somewhere?" Yonghoon asked, voice shaking. "I'm not sure. I want to be with you. To cherish the remaining one week before I have to let you go. Before this relationship ends. I don't want to forget." Kanghyun said calmly, or so he thought._

_Yonghoon's thumb caressed his cheek, under his eyes. "I'm really a bad boyfriend, am I? I made my baby cried" Yonghoon said, wiping off tears from Kanghyun's face. "If you said so, then I am also a bad boyfriend too" Kanghyun said, tears still spilling from his eyes out of his will. "I love you" Was all Hyungu said before tip-toeing to peck Yonghoon's lips and excused himself back to their room._

* * *

Snapped back out of his memory, he soon realized that this isn't real. He is currently dreaming. Of his first and last love.

"Yonghoon-hyung" He spoke softly. Yonghoon didn't say anything, only smiling before he walked to Kanghyun. The smile that made him fall in love at the first sight.

"Hyungu, have you been well?"

"I have. How about you? Your wife?"

"I- We have been well too" Yonghoon softly answers. Kanghyun only nods upon hearing that. He is glad, but also slightly hoping the otherwise- he quickly shakes off the thought.

The Yonghoon in his dream is already hugging him, so tightly, like he is never going to let him go at all cost. "I miss you," Kanghyun said. He noticed, the surroundings became more real by each second. They are now back at Kanghyun's apartement, the one that used to be theirs. Out of habit, he quickly made a cup of coffee, just like how Yonghoon would like his coffee would be.

"Here you go," He said, placing the cup softly in front of Yonghoon. Now sitting in front of each other. Kanghyun didn't say anything else, he just took his time to admire the most beloved person except his family. "Where is yours?" Yonghoon asked him, before taking the cup. "I don't drink coffee anymore. It reminds me of you" He said, smiling softly, still watching every detail of Yonghoon's movement. He got up a bit to take a box of tissue and put them in front of Yonghoon.

"Are you seeing someone right now?" Yonghoon asked. That question is unexpected. He wanted to lie but he feels it won't matter much as all of this is his dream only. A dream that he wouldn't want it to end, a dream that he will hate himself if he forgot. "Not really. I can't really say this as dating someone but I do fool around with my friends sometimes" Kanghyun admitted. "Friends?" "Yeah.. I met them not long after we.. you know... " He paused a bit "But we aren't doing it all the same time together. No string of relationship between any of us. One of them got a boyfriend recently so it only left with me and my friend. The one that accompanied me to your wedding" Kanghyun said, not sure why he feels like he has to explain all of these. "I see.. " was all Yonghoon's response to it.

They talked a lot more and before they knew it, both of them were on the bed, under the cover. Nothing happened, just them enjoying each other's company. Kanghyun sitting with his back resting on the bed head, and Yonghoon laying on his lap while playing with one of Kanghyun's hands.

"Hyung. Thank you."

"Why?"

"For visiting me in my dream. I know it's all a dream. But I wish it wasn't. I wish we were still like before." Hyungu said, tears started falling from his eyes.

"I was afraid. That I could forget you one day. But remembering about you, about us, is not easy either. I wish I could just turned up in front of your house and hug you, kiss you, like how we used to be.

I might act like I don't like it when you suddenly kiss me or hug me or pull pranks on me. But deep down, I like it, I might have taken it for granted, forgotten that our relationship has time-limit. I miss all of those. I wish I could say that I'm yours again.

This might not be going to reach you, but I'll make sure to pay you a visit one day. I love you, I really do"

Yonghoon just kept silent. Now sitting and smiling at Kanghyun for some moment before kissing him sweetly. "I'll wait for you." Yonghoon said after he broke the kiss and pulled Kanghyun into a hug again.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. let me know what do you think !


End file.
